30 Minutes (GokuXchichi)
by gochilover
Summary: Chichi feels like Goku doesn't need her anymore. Can Goku just give her 30 minutes? Find out. GokuXChichi


30 Mintues: A Gochi One Shot

Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction ever so don't hate me if it's not super quality xD I have noticed that there isn't enough good juicy Gochi stories out there and I have come to fill that need in with my first story called "30 Minutes." Rated M 18+ For all dem lemons

It was an evening not like any other. Bulma had invited everyone over to have a get together and catch up. The problem was that this happened every other week so most weeks some people were too busy to come however there was one family that always came over.

Chichi rang the doorbell as she tried her best to straighten Goten's bowtie. Trunk's greeted them at the door.

"YAY! Goten, come on! You have to see what mom bought me this week! We can play with it together!" Trunks pulled Gohan away from Chichi as fast as he could with excitement.

Chichi wasn't surprised as this happened so often. She simple gave off a small chuckle and walked inside.

There to greet her was Bulma her close friend as well as Gohan and Videl. Bulma's face lit up upon seeing Chichi. Being a mom was hard on Chichi and most of the time she just needed a break so these meet-ups were something she got used to quickly.

"Chichi! How's it going. It's nice to have you over." Bulma stated with a huge grin.

"Oh you know the usual. Maybe one of these days Goku could show up, but knowing him that's almost not even a possibility." Chichi sighed.

"Haha your probably right. Well he'll just miss all the fun we'll have tonight." Bulma stated.

Just then Vegeta bust into the room moving towards Bulma. Chichi stared at him as he passed her by.

"Bulma." Vegeta said intently.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm talking. RUDE."

"I've decided to do training up in the wastelands so I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Seriously?! We set up this meet-up in advance! I'm getting tired of you Saiyans."

"If I want to be in shape to fight another monstrosity I need to go now."

Chichi just watched silently thinking. What would it be like if Goku was like this? Goku just wandered off when he felt like it. It would nice to at least have a confirmation of where he was. Just then Vegeta gave Bulma a kiss and left. Chichi felt something sharp go through her. It had been such a long time since Goku even given her any attention or at least a kiss…

"Chichi!" Bulma said abruptly, "You're crying."

"What…" tears were falling down her cheeks but not for long as she quickly wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" Bulma sat Chichi down and gave her a hug. After a few moments of silence Chichi spoke.

"I guess seeing you and Vegeta… I just wish sometimes that could be me. I mean it's been months since I've even had a single kiss…" Chichi sat there in silence.

"What?! Are you serious?" Bulma was surprised.

"I mean sometimes it feels like I'm only being used for food and a place to sleep. I don't think would even care if I wasn't around. It's been ages since I've even felt remotely loved by him. I know he has to train and protect the world from things but just once in a while I need to feel love." Chichi started to tear up. "It's hard being strong all the time."

"This isn't fair… you don't deserve this. I've seen how hard you work. I'm so sorry." Bulma gave her another hug. "If you stay silent he will never understand. Your marriage depends on this. YOU need to tell him."

"I don't know…"

Just then a knock at the door rang across the room. Bulma got up and answered it as Chichi sat there in a state of depression. The next thing she knew she was staring directly at Goku's face as he walked in.

"I heard there was quite the spread here so I thought I should stop by." Goku laughed.

Chichi hadn't seen him since the last time he left to train. His pattern was to leave for however long and then come back when he felt. It had hurt her all those years and seeing him show up didn't make it any better. Chichi just sat there and said nothing. Time passed and Goku didn't notice she was even in the room until towards the end of the night.

"Chichi! How long have you been here?!" Goku said expecting a hit of some kind to his face. Chichi looked up to Goku and with serious eyes said…

"We need to talk."

Goku reading her face got serious as well. Chichi shrank as she said, "I'd like to talk to you in private if that would be possible."

Goku shrugged, not really understanding what was going on but seeing that it was important to her for some reason.

"Hey, Bulma. Can you watch Goten for the night?"

"Gotcha." Bulma went upstairs to the boys playing in Trunk's room.

Chichi led Goku back to their house and as soon as they entered, Goku felt uneasy.

"What is it that you want to talk about," Goku inquired.

"I'm going to come right out with it. I understand your love of training. I even know that if you don't we will die by some kind of alien but…"

Chichi looked at Goku with tearful eyes.

"I feel neglected. You never spend time with me and if that's the case then just leave and never come back. You being here makes me feel worse. It's been so long since we have done anything together and it's tearing me apart."

Goku stood there unsure of what to say. Chichi walked up to him and said with a half smile, "Do you even love me?"

Goku shook from the statement and sat Chichi down.

"Of course I do." Goku said in a serious tone.

"Liar," Chichi said quietly as she started to cry. Goku hadn't seen this side of Chichi before. It was either happy or angry but sad and depressed? That had never happened before.

"I didn't know I was causing you so much pain. I'm… sorry." Chichi had never heard an apology from him before and something about it seemed to start to put her soul to ease. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Chichi looked up and stared.

"I was… just wondering if you could give me 30 minutes."

"30 minutes, what do you mean?"

"Well remember before the saiyans? How we used to be? It's been a long time since our last… well… encounter…" Chichi looked towards the ground. Goku sat there for a moment and started to inch towards Chichi. Chichi looked up and Goku went in for a kiss. Chichi was surprised but decided to come back with it as well. As the minutes went on their kisses got bigger and more passionate. One after another, tongue against tongue, lip against lip. As they got deeper Goku started to untie Chichi's hair tie and run his fingers across her hair. Their moans started to grow bigger. Chichi started to feel up and down his toned muscles and noticed how much harder he had become. It had been so long since they had done this. For Chichi it had been an eternity. For Goku, he had forgotten what it felt like.

They kept going at it as Goku started to undress Chichi from her "conservative" clothes. He had forgotten just how slender she was as he took off her gown. Chichi followed his footsteps and started to remove his bands and his Gi. Goku started to stroke her thighs and tease her. They hadn't broken their kiss until Goku paused and backed off. Both in the nude Goku stared at Chichi. Chichi didn't understand and felt embarrassed as he looked at her.

"What's…what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Goku sat there for a bit and calmly said

"I forgot how beautiful you were with your hair down." Chichi started to blush.

"You goof." Chichi broke the conversation with a large kiss as she felt up his chest and abdomen. Goku did the same as he started massaging her breasts. Time went on and eventually his mouth led him to her right nipple. He gently licked the tip as she moaned with pleasure not as much as when he started to suck it. He had done this before so he knew he had to get her ready. He reached down and stared to stroke her clit. She shrieked as she hadn't felt this in quite a while. Thrusting his finger in she moaned with pleasure. The louder she moaned the harder he became. It had been so long.

Chichi grabbed a hold on his hand and said "Stop… stop… let me return the favor." Goku backed off as Chichi went down to his member. She teasingly licked his tip and she moaned.

"Chichi… Don't tease me like that!"

"What about you earlier? Shh relax" She kept on as she started to ring around his shaft with her tongue leading her to putting his penis into her mouth. She went in and out until it grew hard to her liking. Goku forgot what this felt like. Chichi didn't do this much but he forgot how much he enjoyed the touch of her on his member. She sat up. With joy in her eyes she exclaimed, "I'm ready."

Goku understood and gently laid her down on their bed. Their eyes met with so much passion and love. As they both smiled Goku said, "Here I come."

Goku started to press himself into her and began to thrust. Chichi started to moan loudly and cry. It felt so good. "Faster… Faster…" She said with a smile as Goku thrust inside and out. Each thrust their moans grew. Goku forgot how special this felt. He felt great excitement when battling opponents but this was different. He couldn't really describe what he was feeling. He kept going getting faster and faster. Chichi loved the rush. Only him. Only he was allowed to do this. This is our moment. Only us. After they had both climaxed they laid there next to each other. They just laid there and stared at each other until Goku broke the silence.

"I've never told anyone this but remember when I fought lord Beerus?"

"Yes." Said Chichi not really entertained.

"When he shot that final blast, I couldn't deflect it and I thought all was lost. The first thing that popped into my head was you." Chichi was shocked.

"You, our friends… somehow thinking of not seeing you again gave me the power to overcome him."

"Re..Really?" Chichi said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"When you told me that I hurt you I started to think about all those times we spent together like the tournament and when Gohan came. I realized you're a bigger part of my life than I've given you credit for. I'm not good at this sort of thing though. Just don't think that you aren't important to me."

"I had no idea… I'm so glad." With that Chichi smiled so bright. Seeing her smile made Goku feel that feeling again as he blushed.

"I'm happy to know you still love me. Seeing Vegeta with Bulma all the time made me think you didn't care about me in any way." Chichi lay there content but then started to wander her mind.

"But… it doesn't matter you'll forget about me tomorrow…" Her heart sank. This WAS his pattern. One night wasn't going to change it. Goku sat up and looked at her with a serious expression. A few moments went by and with a smile said:

"Can I have you for thirty minutes tomorrow?" Chichi sat up with a smile and said:

"Yes."

Thanks so much for reading :3 I hope it was ok I really tried but ye it was my "first" lol xD


End file.
